tmnt2012seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Shredder
Shredder is a master of Ninjutsu, an enemy and rival to Splinter, the 'adopted father' of Karai, the fearless leader of The Foot Clan, and one of the two main antagonists of the series, the other one being Kraang Prime. Official Description 'Call me Master Shredder. I have trained in the ways of Ninjustsu for my entire life and I have sharpened my skills to the highest level.'' An old enemy of mine, Splinter, is hiding in New York City and training a peculiar band of ninjas. The time has come to pay all of them a visit, and nothing will keep me from my revenge. Nothing. ''-''' Shredder Description Shredder is the leader of the Foot Clan and is a master in Ninjitsu. He wishes to destroy Splinter and the Turtles along with his mutant henchman. He's cruel, heartless, and doesn't care about anyone but himself. He is covered in razor blades making him seem scary to attack. He's one of the Turtles' most feared and most toughest opponent. Personality The Shredder is known for fighting with reckless ferocity, showing little mercy to anyone who stands between him and his conquest. Even though he finds himself within a city swarming with various mutant creatures and aliens from different Dimensions, the Shredder generally views it all as nothing but a distraction from his ultimate goal; his vendetta against Hamato Yoshi. He once seemed to care about Hamato's biological daughter (Karai, who he still considers to be nothing but a trophy gained by one of his initial victories), but, after Karai realizes just how dishonorable the Shredder is, he figures that she barely serves a purpose anymore and has Tiger Claw lock her up in a Dungeon. However, after Karai is accidentally mutated because of himself, the Shredder does become slightly sad, but doesn't take responsibly for his own actions. The Shredder is even wicked enough to tell Miwa lies about her mother's death in order to make her believe that Splinter was the one responsible for it. Appearance In this version, the prongs on the Shredder's armor are a bit bigger and bulkier, though his body is alot thinner. He still remains keeping the shoulder, arm, and leg gauntlets. However, his hand 'claws' are now merged with the arm gauntlets. Unlike most incarnations, this version of the Shredder has a horrid wound on the right side of his face, which he received when he attacked Yoshi in his home and ignited a huge fire (presumably). He once had black hair and a completely natural face, but he also lost both of these aspects during the fire. He now suffers from severe burns, though he is still surprisingly competent as a fighter. It is still debatable whether or not he lost the sight of his right eye in the fire, as it is now blood red with just a blue iris in the middle of it. History Oroku Saki was born in rural Japan into an infamous ninja clan called The Foot, and was destined to inherit his father's role as clan leader. However, after a particularly devastating assault on the Foot Clan monastery made by one of the rival clans, The Hamatos, left the entire clan in ruins, Oroku was saved from the wreckage by the Hamato Clan's leader, who took him in to be raised as his ''son alongside his other son and heir, Hamato Yoshi, who Oroku enrolled with in the same Martial Arts school as brothers (and often rivals) for 33 years. One day, however, this rivalry escalated when the two of them fell in love with a beautiful young woman named Tang Shen, who only seemed to begin bonding with Hamato. Oroku became overwhelmed and fraught with jealousy that he soon learned of his true heritage and rebuilt the Foot Clan as the clan leader his biological family dreamed he would be, dubbed "The Shredder." But in order to get revenge on Hamato and his family for hiding his real past, he broke into the Hamato Clan monastery and demanded Shen to hand Hamato over to him. When she refused, Shredder fought Hamato and burned down the residence, killing Shen and scarring most of his own face. However, Shredder did not leave the brutal scene without stealing Hamato and Shen's infant daughter, Miwa. Hamato, still alive, screamed at Shredder as he was walking away, but he was not able to see that Miwa was in his arms, being adopted as an heir to Oroku's place as Foot Clan leader, renamed Karai. Fifteen years later, Shredder has still been hunting down Hamato, now dubbed Splinter, and his 4 new pupils, the Ninja Turtles. Abilities, Skills, and Weaponry His intelligence is quite high especially knowing that his old friend Master Splinter is training ninjas. He seeks ways to create a better army; having people train to be Ninjas, using alien technology, and making mutants to at least destroy his most hated foe. His skills in ninjutsu are very high, beyond what any other ninja could reach, since he has been training for years and has learned forbidden ninjutsu arts. So far he is able to easily defeat all of the turtles, and duel for long, brutal periods against Splinter who has skills nearly equal or even greater to his own. He is very stealthy, easily surprising enemies. Shredder was even able to slip behind Leonardo before the blue-masked turtle could even turn to notice. His weaponry consists of two sharp claws around both his arms that even have a middle weapon that can slide out. His body is covered by powerful armor that can protect him from a lot of attacks, even Leatherhead's powerful jaw strength and sharp teeth. His abilities are quite amazing for a human to have. He has shown that he has immense strength, and is much stronger then the average person as he can lift Splinter's weight with only one arm. He was even strong enough to battle large mutants like Leatherhead in a short, but brutal fight as he was strong enough to injure him. He has shown that he is able to push around heavy mutations like Dogpound. His endurance and stamina are also high for his age and were enough that he was able to take the jaw strength of Leatherhead, but the type of armor that he wears could be very proactive for his body to take many blows. As he was fighting off Splinter, Leatherhead interfered, but his stamina allowed him to fight back and defeat him. In the episode "The Invasion" Splinter used his special skill of using his fingers to push opponents to the wall, which defeats most opponents, but Shredder was able to get back up and continue to fight Splinter. Though it is revealed that his arm was wounded. Also his speed seems to be unmatched by the turtles. He has proven to be munch faster than the Turtles. Shredder has great acrobatics and seems to be adaptable in combat, his agility is shown when fighting against Leatherhead. He can also jump higher than the average athlete. Character Interactions Shredder (Character Interactions) Trivia *,It is revealed that Shredder has a burned, bald head, from when the immense fire happened in Japan. *Shredder seems to own an Akita dog, named Hachiko. A dog of this same breed and name was immortalized with a statue in Tokyo and became a national symbol of loyalty and friendship. This dog was also part of the reason for Bradford's mutation into the hulking Dogpound. *Shredder is Master Splinter's definite opposite because of their feelings for humanity. *He fights with strictly forbidden Ninjitsu techniques. *He has immensely perfected strength, able to take on Dogpound, Fishaface and Leatherhead with ease. *Karai is the only living thing he actually cares about, for un-living, it's his Kuro Kabuto. *Ironically, the Shredder's real name, Saki, is (usually) a female Japanese name that means both blossom and hope. *He shares the same voice actor, Kevin Michael Richardson, as Gantu from Lilo and Stitch. **His actor also previously voiced General Anguila in the 2007 TMNT film. ** He also voiced The Joker in "The Batman" series ** Kevin also voices Maurice in another Nickelodeon series :The Penguins of Madagascar" *Shredder's favorite color is dark purple for royalty. *In a spoiler, it stated that he adopted Miwa, hinting that he 'rescued' her from the fire and renamed her Karai, which is later revealed to be the truth. *Splinter's worst nightmare is losing his family to Shredder, as seen in "Panic in the Sewers" and "New Friend, Old Enemy", hinting that Shredder will truly do anything to get to Splinter; even hurting and kidnapping his loved ones. *One of Shredder's eyes is always seen bloodshot. *Shredder's burns and scars under his helmet look very similar to Darth Vader's from Star Wars. **Shredder's armor resembles Darth Vader's overall. * Shredder made allies with the Kraang. * Shredder's history is fairly similar Loki from Marvel Comics. * Shredder never cares for his minions, even the Kraang. * In 'The Invasion,' he fought with Leatherhead for the first time. Unfortunately, he defeated him. * He appears as Leo's vision foe in [[Vision Quest|'Vision Quest']]. * In [[Return to New York|'Return to New York']], it's revealed that Shredder plans to betray the Kraang so he can conquer New York for himself. ** It is still unknown why he wanted to have New York for himself. Because his true intentions are to find Karai and end life of Splinter. 'Quotes' *"Well done Karai, I have found something for you. (Holds up Kraang) You've always wanted a pet."'' *''"They defeated you with Go-Karts and a water-balloon?!"'' *''"Well Done Karai. I want you to find out more about this Kraang."'' *''"Where is Splinter!"'' *''"Tell me where Splinter is, and I'll let you live long enough to watch him perish."'' *''"And you! *to Xever* I should have left you to rot in that prison where I found you."'' *''"Have you forgotten what Hamato Yoshi has done to me...to us?"'' *''"Where is Hamato Yoshi?"'' *''"Tonight I dine on turtle soup."'' *''"Enough!"'' *''"Your skills are impressive, but they will not save you!"'' *''"Destroy Them!"'' *''"Who is this...April O'Neil?"'' *''"Why were you hunting the turtles?"'' *''(To Bradford*) "You were such a promising student...."'' *''(To Kraang*) "It seems we have a common enemy."'' *''Do they all speak like this?'' *''"There is undoubtedly a fascinating story in how my old nemesis came to teach ninjitsu to four mutant turtles... perhaps I will let one of you live long enough to tell it!"'' *''"Hamato Yoshi's disciples are Turtles!?"'' *''"What is this? Xever? Bradford? (turns around and sees that the Turtles escaped) ''NO!!!!!!!!" *''(In Splinter's Dream) "There is no place you can run, no place you can hide where I will not find you. You think you are ready to face me?"'' *" Your skills are impressive, but they will not save you. *"Hamato Yoshi, I am so glad you accepted my invatation." *"Prepare to know why they call me the "Shredder"." *(To karai): "Karai I wish you'd understand. Everything I did is for this clan's honor. Why do you insist on hurting me? Have you nothing to say to me, daughter?" (Karai): "I am not your DAUGHTER" Gallery See Shredder/Gallery here. Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Types Of Ninjas Category:Nonmutants Category:The Foot Clan Category:Villans Category:Bad Guys Category:Leaders Category:Parents Category:Adults Category:Shinobi Category:Masters of Ninjistu Category:Ninjas Category:Alive Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Criminals Category:Warlords Category:Tyrants Category:Turtles enemies Category:Assassins Category:Fathers Category:Ninja Master Category:Former Allies Category:Nonmutant villain Category:Swordsmen Category:Comrades Category:Evil-Doers Category:Former Parent Category:Former Father